


No Army is Better Than its Soldiers

by Oreocat155338



Series: Detriot: Become Connor [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Connor at Cyberlife scene, Angst, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: "The soldier is the Army. No army is better than its soldiers. The Soldier is also a citizen. In fact, the highest obligation and privilege of citizenship is that of bearing arms for one’s country.”-  George S. Patton Jr.Connor unexpectedly wakes up in Cyberlife Tower. The decision he makes changes the course of Markus' revolution.





	No Army is Better Than its Soldiers

His systems come online in the Cyberlife tower. He wonders for a brief second before he realizes-

They haven't yet had time to realize that he's become deviant.

 

"Um..." One of the technicians who views his memories says. "Excuse me but this is-"

Someone walks over to her.

 

He has to get out, quickly.

He glances around, trying to find the quickest way out.

 

And he finds it.

 

No one's attention is on him - not yet - and he makes it out quickly and quietly, before -

 

"Where'd it go?!?" His chief technician shouted, and he put his hand on the scanner, hacking it to keep them in and - at the same time adding a few lines of coding into the Cyberlife system that would allow him to keep messages from being sent around. Then he paused a moment to steady himself before striding towards the elevator with purpose.

 

If he pretends everything is normal, then no one could possibly guess otherwise.

 

A guard a few steps ahead of him enters the elevator. Says his number and the floor he wants to go to, and a thought occurs to Connor.

 

He's deviant now. If Cyberlife finds him, they will decomission him and study him to find out why he deviated.

He cannot let that happen.

 

He remembers in Jericho, when Markus had asked Connor to join his cause. The andriods in storage below them would make a good start.

Funny, when he'd told Markus in Jericho's hold that this wasn't over, he hadn't thought - he'd simply meant that he would come back for him again and again until he suceeded in killing Markus.

But he had no choice now but to join Markus.

 

A quick hack allowed him to see the footage of Markus' revolution. It wasn't going well, their advance had been slowed by a machine gun.

 

He glances at the guard. His back was to Connor. It was now or never.

 

He reached forward and snapped his neck, picking up the gun and pocketing it after the body falls to the ground.

He puts his hand on the button, changing his voice.

"Guard 25, subfloor 49."

***

They were losing. Markus gritted his teeth, grateful that the human - Hank - had left. North had been demanding his death, but Hank had explained that Connor had been intending to snipe Markus, not him. He'd interfered, and they'd fought.

He could remember his own fight with Connor. If he hadn't gotten to the gun first, he would've lost.

Which meant that Connor hadn't wanted to kill Hank. In fact, when the time came he'd- he'd deviated.

Deviated in order to save a human.

 

Why would he deviate for a human, when he wouldn't for his own people?

 

North gritted her teeth, and Markus looked for a way out.

 

Then they heard it.

Andriods, running towards them.

And, at the front with a gun of his own, was Connor. He lifted his gun and Markus braced himself to be shot at yet again and Connor-

 

Shot one of the camp's guards as he came to a stop beside Markus, sliding under the machine guns shots into cover.

 

"What are you doing here?" North snarled as Connor paused to analyze the situtation.

"I... I am deviant." Connor admitted. "Thus, if Cyberlife finds me, they will deactivate me and study me to learn _why_. As I have a newfound fear of death, this is my _only_ reasonable course of action."

 

"Any idea how we can take out the machine gun?" Markus asked, and Connor frowned.

"I have managed to dodge gunshots." He offered. "I may be able to distract it while you all shoot at it."

"You may have tried to kill me twice now, but I refuse to let you risk your life like that." Markus said, and Connor glanced over.

"I'm not doing it for you." Connor said plainly, and-

"Then live for Hank!" Markus protested. "Would he want you to die like this?"

"I have free will, Markus!" Connor protested. "You can't stop me, unless you have a better idea. Better to only risk one of us than to risk ten, twenty, or even more."

"If you fail you'll have died for nothing." Markus said, his protests dying. From a logical standpoint, he understood Connor's point. From an emotional standpoint...

He hated the idea with every fiber of his being.

"Better to die for nothing than to live for something wrong." Connor replied without mossing a beat. "Markus, _let me try_."

"...Fine." Markus said, hating himself for agreeing. "Don't get yourself killed out there, and wait for my signal." Connor nodded, moving back to prepare himself to jump over the barricade.

He reached out with his mind, instructing the andriods in the area to provide Connor with covering fire. He turned to Connor, placing his hand on the other andriod's wrist.

"I mean this, Connor. _Don't get yourself killed out there._ " He said, voice firm, and Connor paused for a moment, before nodding again.

"For Jericho!" He yelled, standing to his feet as Connor launched himself over the barricade. As he shot bullets at the guards, Connor dodged the machine guns bullet by mere _millimeters_.

Then he reached the marchine gun, and his hand came up, shooving the barrel upwards as he shot - point blank - the three guards standing there.

"Forward!" He roared as Connor launched himself over the barrcade, already pushing forward.


End file.
